


In Harmony

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e14 I Do, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2014. Blaine and Kurt in the hotel room after the wedding that wasn’t (they sooo went back up there after the guests all left).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Harmony

Blaine loved singing with Kurt. The pure clear tones soaring above the basic melodic line Blaine laid down just did things to him. And he supposed that it had a similar effect on Kurt.

That was one way to explain how they came to be here, lying close under crisp hotel room sheets instead of downstairs making small talk with Mr. Schu’s and Ms. Pillsbury’s crazy families. All that rehearsal for _Just Can’t Get Enough,_ all those close harmonies, must have reminded them of what they had been, of what they could still be, to each other.

Kurt had fallen asleep this time, but Blaine, tired as he was, just couldn’t let go. Instead, he lay awake just looking his fill, his heart so full of tenderness and longing that he felt he could just float 10 inches above the bed.

The sheet was low around Kurt’s hips. He had fallen asleep on his back, allowing Blaine to rest his head on his chest. Blaine leaned up now, resting his head on his right hand while his left traced the lines of Kurt’s body, almost but not quite touching, following the familiar path his hand always traveled, smoothing down the dip of the collarbone, down his breastbone, lingering over that fierce loving heart, slipping over the taut stomach to rest on the angle of his hipbone. His mouth watered at the memory of suckling at the pulse point at Kurt’s throat, of biting and licking at his small tan nipples, tickling and teasing Kurt with his tongue and lips and teeth. It took all his willpower to not lift the sheet to look at Kurt’s pretty sleeping cock and his lean thighs and—God, who even thought anyone could love a calf muscle as much as he loved Kurt’s?

His little huff of a laugh was enough to wake the other man. Kurt assessed him with cool eyes. “What’s funny?”

“It’s—nothing. Just—is there some random part of my body that you just love ridiculously?”

“Blaine.” He struggled to sit up. “That’s not—this isn’t—“

“Relax, Kurt. I’m not—fishing. Just, I was thinking, and it struck me that my fondness for your calves is sort of over the top. I mean, who does that?”

“Kisses them—well, actually, it’s usually the right one—whenever they’re within reach?” He lowered himself to the bed again, and his smile, though still guarded, was fond.

“So really it’s just about me, and how ridiculous I am.” Blaine let the hovering hand rest then, cupping the hip bone, his thumb stroking the tender skin there. “They just—I think in my crazy mind they get lonely. Your legs are so long that, no matter what, they seem—out of the action?” A giggle bubbled up through him at the thought.

Kurt reached down and pulled him close, wrapping his legs around Blaine, his calves tight across his back just below his ribs. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Blaine couldn’t help it; he reached back to stroke down Kurt’s left calf before he collapsed forward to rest his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt released his grip and lay back down flat, his hand scrubbing through Blaine’s hair, then sweeping down his back, squeezing at his butt, then back up in a soothing rhythm. They lay quietly like that, the only sound the soft sweep of Kurt’s hand. Then he stopped on his stroke up and pressed down on the dimples on Blaine’s back, right above the rise of his ass. “Here. These—these dimples. Though I suppose they’re not so lonely. But—I just wake up sometimes and realize I’ve been dreaming of them.”

He fell silent, embarrassed at his revelation. Blaine lifted his head, barely got out an exhalation of “Kurt”, and they fell back into each other, mouths seeking, hands finding familiar patterns, falling into their harmony again.


End file.
